Desert Sector
The Desert Sector is a sector of Lyoko. It is also the one with the most dangerous monster attacks; most of the creatures can get around easily here. The Desert is made out of a collection of dry, rocky plateaus. There is very little greenery, the only trees being scattered here and there. Here, X.A.N.A. can create sandstorms, break apart the plateaus, and even tilt them at 90° angles to immobilize the warriors. The Desert is made up of two levels: the lower and higher levels. The higher level's plateaus are very large, and most towers in the sector can be found here. Large creatures, such as Megatanks, Blocks, and Krabs inhabit this area. The lower level's plateaus are very small, and small sharp rocks are littered. In The Pretender, X.A.N.A.-possessed Aelita and used her to completely destroy the Desert. However, Jeremie and Aelita manage to recreate the Desert sector in Double Take as it was the first surface sector to make a reappearance. Fans have given it the name Sector 2. This is mainly because it is opposite of the Mountain Sector, which fans have dubbed Sector 4. Trivia *In Seeing is Believing, it is discovered that there are surface layers in the Desert. *The Desert contains the Tower which Jeremie activated to create and support the clone of William; this has been shown in Double Take ''and ''Wreck Room. *Every time the Skidbladnir leaves Sector 5, it exits in the Desert Sector. *The Desert Sector was one of the sectors to survive between seasons 4 and 5, although it appears to be colored more green. Firsts for the Desert Sector *This was the first sector to show the Megatank. *This was the first sector to show Kankrelats production-wise. *The Desert sector was the first sector a Tarantula was shown in, in episode 2-1, "New Order." *It was also the first sector shown, in terms of production order, in 1-1 "Teddygozilla." *The Desert Sector was the first sector the vehicles were shown in. *The Desert Sector was the first sector that was accessed after it was deleted, in "William Returns." There was nothing present except the Digital Sea, but even without the platforms, it was obviously the Desert sector based upon the lighting. *This was the first Sector to have a platform turn sideways. *This was the first sector to have invisible terrain. *This was the first sector to have terrain destroyed. Gallery >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 4 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Evolution Seasons 2-3 514px-Tumblr lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo7 1280.png|Aelita in the canyon part of the Desert Sector. 494px-aaAelita 0078.jpg|Aelita is surprised by something.. IMG 1252.PNG|Yumi jumps and dodges a monster's laser. Dcv.png|A Manta takes Aelita to the Scyphozoa. IMG 1251.PNG|Yumi is hit right in the back! Aelita 0891.jpg|Aelita is possessed in the Desert Sector. Esprit frappeur 183.jpg|The Orb about to pick them up. The Pretender 9.jpg The Pretender 8.jpg Misc. Pictures Desertlocation.jpg|On the Holomap. Aelita Opening Title.png|Aelita in the Opening of Season 1 in the Desert Sector es:Desierto fi:Aavikkosektori fr:Désert pl:Pustynia pt:Deserto ru:Пустынный сектор Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Desert Sector Category:Needs Captions Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game